After treatment of central nervous system tumors, neuroendocrine dysfunction is common, especially that of the GH - IGF-I system. We expect that therapy with GHRH or GH (as appropriate) will accelerate linear growth and lead to the accrual of lean body mass. To date we have seen exactly that in treated subjects, although it is not the majority of irradiated patients who become GH deficient. Our plans are to follow a clinical cohort and treat as appropriate.